The Magical Saga II
by Fatum Stella
Summary: Sorry, I abandoned the Magical Saga, due to no inspiration, now I am renew it as the Magical Saga II. The old Magical Saga will be renew after this one.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Since the previous Magical Saga, Taka Sukunami (宿南魏, light water kingdom prince) and Marilyn Adal married, Nathaniel Kurebayashi (紅林ナサニエル, Snow Queen's son and previous carnation, Sentarou, 千太郎, Ai's soulmate) and Ai Adal (アダッあい, Marilyn's twin sister and previous carnation, hell girl, Ai Enma, 閻魔あい).

Yuuko Ichihara, 壱原侑子 resurrected to work together with Mother Teresa and Sister Marie in the church for granting wishes and delivering vengeance, all hell girl's assistants helped the church of wishes and vengeance, since Sister Marie took her hell business from Ai Enma, Mother Teresa blast Lucifer back to hell. Red Queen and White Queen worked in a high tech security, telephone operators and news gatherers to collect in the holy library (Too bad nobody can enter due to too holy).

But Satan and Lucifer stupid being armies have no match with all angels of God, they gather from every dimension in the universe. The Addams family getting bigger, Pugsley married with Gina Adam (both of them met first time when the Addams family sent to the wrong family reunion), Eudora Addams still very old, actually her right age was 70 years old. Wednesday married with Alex Shaposhnikov. Pugsley and Gina had two children, the eldest, Remis, the youngest, Thursday. Wednesday and Sam had two daughters still retained their Addams family surname, the eldest, Monday, the youngest, Morgana. Pubert (youngest son of Gomez and Morticia) and Lester (the only son of Fester and Dementia) were adolescent. Thing (Thing was the right male disembodied hand) also married with Lady Fingers (Lady Fingers was the left female disembodied hand)-

Taka and Marilyn had a son and a daughter. Both of them named Shouta, 翔太 and Eleanore. Nahita and Ai had a son and a daughter; both of Nathaniel and Ai children names were Daniel and Yoriko, 依子. Syaoran, 小狼 and the gang were gone in some weird dimension, they hoping to get the clones of Syaoran and Sakura, 桜 together to meet the real Syaoran and Sakura, they were turning around the endless time loop too much, I think they already turn 2,306,975,814 round of loops (Lady Gaga will finish this endless loop in next few chapters).

Marie and Bonehilda still remained in the Addams family manor as the servants. The Addams family also had their two most favourite cousins, Catastrophia and Melancholia, both of their names came from the English words of 'catastrophe' and 'melancholy', Catastrophia married to a wealthy businessman, Digby Henson and had a son, Maelstrom (came from the English word of 'maelstrom'). Melancholia married to a fortune-teller, Richard Bronlune, Melancholia had an eldest son, Mitch (came from the name of a powerful hurricane) and a youngest daughter, Douleur (came from French word of sorrow).

Au Niang Niang still remained as a gay; Mary Jane still has the uncontrollable change into her evil self, Mrs Joker. Mary Jane turned to Mrs Joker to blast Au Niang Niang and Loo Yen Peng away since they are incompetent. Loo Yen Peng (Chinese and Japanese always put their last name at first, but certain Chinese characters in here like this above, I did not put their name according to western order, because some sounded lousy when I hear that) still has the lousiest aim, better called her Loser Yen Peng, Loo Yen Peng married to Jack Li (his aiming was far better than Yen Peng) and had a son, Miao Jun, 瞄準 (Chinese Mandarin word of aim).

Miss Jane Marple and Sargent Elmdon were worked together to solve mysteries, since both of them immortal like Nanny McPhee, Jeremia Ho and Nancy Drew still a little off, due to Jeremia's sloppiness. That was the end of the introduction.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a year of Shouta and Daniel were born, Mother Teresa received a weird wish mail from her Heaven Correspondence, Mother Teresa also known as the Heaven Girl who grants people's wishes. Mother Teresa brought along Yamawaro, 山童 who previously one of hell girl's assistants.

Mother Teresa and Yamawaro came to another parallel world to Remoire world, Soluna world, because Mother Teresa knew the lady who sent her the weird mail were not evil. They appeared in front of the lady who sent the wish mail through Heaven Correspondence when at midnight. Mother Teresa looked like 15 years old girl because of gifted by God, her eye colour (EC) was blue, her hair was dyed of blonde and hime cut waist length (姫カツト, with the fringes covered the eyebrows, chin length sidelocks, whatever length for the rest of the hair), she also wore sailor outfit, セーラー服 in completely white except the stripes (Stripes were black, the skirt was knee length) and long sleeves (LS). The neckerchief was blue and with a rosary bracelet on her right hand, her socks pulled as high as near to the knees. On the other hand, Yamawaro was a demon from a mountain, he had black hair and EC were yellow, he wore a white collar button shirt with a pocket on the left (sorry about things I describe very detail) and LS, he wore a brown short pants with his socks pulled to near to the knee length like Mother Teresa's socks.

It is inside a bedroom at night, the bedroom had a very royal bed, a cupboard of clothes, and a big twin baby crib with a baby inside and a makeup table. The lady sitting and facing the makeup mirror that was build on the makeup table, the table had a computer and all makeup stuffs, she was not more than 30 years old and like Japanese, curly black shoulder length hair, EC of green, wore turquoise blouse and black polka dots in white background broomstick skirt, very royal clothing and jewellery like she was the goddaughter of a king or queen, she looked so miserable. Mother Teresa said to the lady in her emotionless manner (English because the lady understand it), "My name is Teresa (She did not mention 'Mother Teresa' but just plain 'Teresa' because she does not want people know the full name, especially beings from Human world), you summon me."

The baby had black hair and blue EC. The lady said in melancholy, "My name is Sarah Meyers, I want you to look after my son, Takuto Meyers, 多功砥 before my entire family destroy, my husband already took my younger son also a twin of Takuto for someone to look after."

"Yamawaro," said Mother Teresa.

Yamawaro said, "Yes, Teresa."

Yamawaro transformed into a yellow straw doll with a turquoise thread on his neck, Mother Teresa hold the straw doll. Mother Teresa continued, "This is for you. (Sarah took the straw doll from Mother Teresa's hand) If you truly wished to desire, just untie the turquoise thread on his neck, by untie the thread, you made a covenant with me. I will arrange someone to look after your son."

Sarah wanted to untie the thread. "However (Sarah has been startle and stop desired to untie the thread), after granting your wishes, you must make a payment for me. There is always have a price to pay, your payment is the blue crystal necklace and the red crystal necklace. I might give them to both of your sons; people will never find these necklaces for power. Now the decision is left with you," said Mother Teresa as she disappeared instantly. Mother Teresa hiding outside of the window for watching what Sarah will do, Sarah shocked and said, "She is here in a minute ago, where she has gone?"

The entrance door to the bedroom was been hit and a person shouted, "Come out and give me the necklaces! If you don't come out and give me the necklaces, we will kill you and both of your babies too. If you come out and give us the necklaces, your babies will be save and we will look after them."

"Never, I will not let you have the necklaces and corrupt my children," answered Sarah in despair.

The person said, "As you wish." An army broke the entrance door, the army wore the same old medieval armour and holding spears; they wanted to attack Sarah and took the baby. The commander named Madara Aizen, 藍染魔陀等, wore the bigger and shinny medieval armour.

"I have this (holding the straw doll), Aizen, don't come any closer to me and my son, if not, I will untie the thread," said Sarah.

Aizen said, "So? Where is your other younger son? I think your husband took him somewhere, but this boy worked fine in my army. You contacted Heaven Girl and get the straw doll. I can kill you before you untie it and I hope she can be caught with my ultimate soul catcher." Aizen attacked her with his expensive long sword and left her wounded.

"I will not let you lay hands on my son," said Sarah in agony because of the wounds that Aizen created as she untied the thread. The straw doll let out a powerful wind that blow out of Sarah's hand. The straw doll echoed Yamawaro's voice that said, "Your wish shall be granted." The straw doll disappeared; the army got a chill of the echo, Mother Teresa casted a spell on the window that made a bright light blinded the army including Aizen. Mother Teresa swiftly snatched Takuto from one of the army holding him, Aizen on the soul catcher in hope catching Mother Teresa. Mother Teresa cribbing Takuto on her left arm and waving with her right hand at the soul catcher until the device self-destructed (because her right hand had a rosary bracelet). The bright light faded and Aizen exclaimed, "What the hell! Heaven Girl destroyed my device."

Mother Teresa appeared in front of him cribbing Takuto at her arm, Aizen also noticed Yamawaro holding Sarah's arm in hope of her to finish her last breath. "How dare you interrupted my plan to make the baby in my army! Luckily I found the necklaces (holding the jewellery box), you can't get them, Heaven Girl!" exclaimed Aizen.

Kikuri appeared in a violet light with her creepy big blue eyes staring at Aizen, Kikuri was a very powerful demon but weaker than Satan and Lucifer. Kikuri looked like a 7 years old girl wore bloody red furisode kimono with white ream (振袖着物, swinging sleeves kimono) and her kimono slash was blue with the camellia bud in front, the slash was been tied into uneven ribbon. The longer part of the slash was on her left also revealed another camellia bud. Her kimono length was short until you can see her whole legs and loincloth for easy run, she had a distinct hairstyle, bouffant brown hair (the whole hair but half way up), she also had a camellia bud tucked on her right side of her hair. Kikuri actually an incarnation of Nemesis Invidia, goddess of vengeance and holy retribution, Kikuri was childish and fiendish than Nemesis. Sarah said her last sentence, "Teresa, please don't let my son get corrupt by evil."

"I promise," replied Mother Teresa as Sarah died and Mother Teresa faded away. After a while, Sarah's body with Yamawaro disappeared in the air together, Kikuri still staring at Aizen until Aizen got creep out, Aizen asked Kikuri, "What do you want, little girl?"

Kikuri did not reply him but gave a very large grin like the slit-mouthed lady, Kikuri just whacked him with clothes came out under her right side of the kimono when she lifted her hand by facing him with a full open flat hand facing up. Kikuri replied, "You stolen my necklaces! Give me back! (Kikuri jumped and grabbed the box)"

"Hey! Hold it! That is mine! If you don't go away, I will use force!" exclaimed Aizen as he trying to avoid Kikuri to get the box. But it was no use, Kikuri used her loincloth came under her left side of the kimono to grab the jewellery box, Kikuri said in a happy mood, "I got them! I got them! You cannot catch me! (Sticking out her tongue and running around in circle)"

"Men, go and get that box before it is too late!" commanded Aizen. The whole army including Aizen going to take the box from Kikuri like they were playing a children's game called 'Catch me'. Hone Onna, 骨女 came in and saw the mess of running around like a playground, Hone Onna wore a blue yukata with the pattern of blue cherry blossoms and dark blue sash tied to the back, 浴衣 loosely that can see her breasts, shoulders and legs like the ancient Japanese prostitute, her black hair wore a kanzashi, 簪. An ancient Japanese hair ornament came with the comb clipped by a hair stick; her hair stick at the end was red in colour, her EC were green, her sash had a long red string tied a knot in front. Hone Onna shouted to Kikuri who were still running around, "Stop playing with them! Let's go home!"

"No, I don't want because I want to play game with them for a while," said Kikuri like she having fun as she threw the box to Hone Onna. Hone Onna caught the box in time and faded away, Kikuri took out a pair of large scissors from her kimono and stabbed one of the army, that person's armour was been pierce through and he died instantly, Kikuri said uninterested, "It is getting boring, I better leave you all. Next time, I will give you no mercy and play my game of Death. (Kikuri disappeared)" The whole army including Aizen got chill down to their bones.

Meanwhile, back to Remoire world, in the church, the church was just like any other ancient big cathedral in Europe with all the glass painting as tarot symbols rather than Christian imagery. Yuuko Ichihara sitting on a chair nearest to an altar, the altar made of gold and like a table, there were tarot cards, crystal ball, a clear quartz pendulum with a long silver chain and seven candles in front of the altar facing to the entrance of the church. Yuuko wore a white Victorian gown with revealing her shoulders; she also wore a pearl necklace with a crescent pendant. Her black hime cut knee length hair tied into a bun with a hair stick, she was a Japanese and her height was six feet, she looked like 30 years old. Mother Teresa appeared in front of the altar with her arms cribbing Takuto and asked Yuuko in English, "Can you look after the baby I cribbing, his name is Takuto Meyers."

"I love too, since I just resurrected and granting people's wishes, sometimes I have nothing to do since you two (she means Mother Teresa and Sister Marie) do half of my job," answered Yuuko as Mother Teresa gave Yuuko the baby for cribbing.

Mother Teresa said, "You should go visit your assistant, Watanuki Kimihiro (四月一日君尋), he become the new shop owner while you almost everyday enter his dream world, if you miss him, just visit him."

"Okay, I will, I need to bring along Red Queen, White Queen and Bonehilda."

"(Puzzled) Uh… why you need Bonehilda?"

"It is a part of my plan to break the infinite time loop that Fei Wong Reed (季飛王) created, I already discussed with Elmdon about this plan since Elmdon is the manager of Lady Gaga."

"Oh my God… that is such a gigantic plot on time loop, but it is back to normal, how do you break it?"

"Easy, Bonehilda has known all spells, one of the spells need music, sexy lady singing three songs and dancing, the spell incantation, people who are in the loop and a vampire hybrid, if Diva or Diana are busy so I can use Takuto as a substitution of the vampire hybrid. The other similar spell is hard, because it need the spell incantation, Eris and Nemesis need to be there too, people who are in the loop, a tarot deck, a feather from a dove, a bottle of red wine and a bottle of whisky."

"How did you know Takuto is a vampire hybrid since I am the first person to find that out?"

"Your computer that received the e-mail through Heaven Correspondence has an encrypted holy mail, I decrypted and look at the mail and found out that he is hybrid of human, vampire, fairy, dragon, unicorn and phoenix."

"Yes, more powerful than Nathaniel, Snow Queen's son. Nathaniel only miss unicorn, Taka only miss dragon and unicorn, but their children get all the hybrid except unicorn."

"Marilyn and Ai also miss only unicorn, I think Takuto will be considers the most powerful hybrid in the universe."

"Yes, don't forget his twin brother and please take care the baby," answered Mother Teresa as she go to the top left corner of the church, she said something, it opened a secret underground passage and Mother Teresa entered, then the secret passage closed itself.

Meanwhile, in a parallel world to Human world, Sapiens world, there was a man cribbing a baby at night in Sweden. The baby had brown hair and blue EC; the man had brown hair and blue EC, he wore black clothes and a gray hood to cover his head for anybody does not know him, he looks like European. He came to a house two blocks away near to a lighthouse; he knocked the door, a Japanese man opened the door and said, "Ah… long time no see, Hudson Meyers. What make you to come to my humble home?"

Hudson Meyers looked left and right to ensure nobody stalked him and enter the house. Hudson Meyers said as he handed the baby to Masao, "I have a request for you, Masao Hyuuga, 日向正男, please look after my son, Natsume Meyers, 夏目, from the army of my world, change his surname in order to not let them lay hands on him. His twin brother was looked after by someone my wife trust."

"I will do anything to protect him whatever I can," replied Masao. Hudson leaves the house, Aizen saw him at opposite of the road, Aizen wore T-shirt, blue jeans and a black coat. He said to Hudson, "What makes you come here, Hudson? Where is your son? I demand to see him."

"No way, Aizen. First, you corrupted everybody in our world with your mind-controlled machine, now you want to take over the whole universe," answered Hudson. Aizen swiftly stabbed Hudson on his chest with his dagger contains something shinny (maybe an instant kill crystals that can kill anyone including powerful than Aizen), Hudson died instantly, Kikuri appeared in violet light and stared at Aizen. Aizen said to Kikuri, "You again! What did you want this time?"

"I want to weight your punishment (Kikuri gave Aizen a very large grin that Aizen never forget, Kikuri did not tried that grin for decades, very horrible if you dream too much), you will never take over one of many worlds, too bad I can't play the game of Death with you since your time not yet come. The time will come when both of the twins at the age of 16, if you don't want too early how about at age of 18," answered Kikuri as she running around him.

"Is that supposed to be a prophecy or what? I will take over any worlds and don't care what world. (Aizen getting dizzy of Kikuri running around)"

"You are so stupid like Satan and Lucifer, I will be back to send you to Tartarus," said Kikuri as make Aizen completely knocked out of her turning around. Tartarus to the Human world also known as in the name of Eris's realm, bottomless pit and abyss (also known as, AKA). A female angel of death took Hudson's body, angel of death appeared when people died, they wore white robes and they range physical age as 20 years old to 25 years old, they had a large wings and white hair, they carrying a large scythe. Coming next what will Yuuko and Elmdon do? What in the Heaven was Lady Gaga inside here for?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now continuing the plan of Yuuko and Elmdon for stopping Syaoran travelling into an endless time loop. The original Syaoran's real name was Tsubasa, ツバサ, do not blame me, I got confuse of their infinite time loop or scientists called it 'temporal paradoxes', their plot were more pathetic than William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Yuuko calling Red Queen and White Queen for going to the Human world of the plan, Red Queen and White Queen had the same face, pale skin and height like a pair of twins, Yuuko can be considered the tallest lady of all characters, I forgot to tell you, if I didn't type the height of characters, imagined all were normal height at that age. Both of them wore Victorian bell-shaped gown with crinoline LS, they also wore shoes with white socks (cannot see the shoes and socks because of their bell-shaped dress covered them), both of them like French and age like 25 years old, both of them had chest length straight hair and green EC, they were actually cybernetic angels that was why they can look after the holy library. The only difference was the colour of their gown including the shoes and hair, Red Queen was red in colour and White Queen was white in colour.

Yuuko said wore the previous gown I mentioned last chapter and cribbing Takuto, "Let's get going, Ruber and Albus. (Alias name of Red Queen and White Queen)"

"Yes, Yuuko, we are packing all the baby stuffs for Takuto when he need them," replied Ruber and Albus in unison. Red and White appeared from another secret passage that at the right corner of the church with both of them carrying bags. When Ruber and Albus were at both side of Yuuko, Yuuko said a spell incantation: "O Tyche Fortuna, da nobis licencia penetro vestry cubile ire Humana mundo." All of them disappeared in a blue light, they teleported just in front of Lady Gaga's room where Lady Gaga going to sing for her famous world tour that was in Japan. Lady Gaga opened the door and greeted Yuuko, Ruber and Albus, Lady Gaga looked different to any other singers and she had a sexy body, she wore nothing except undies with a long black coat around. Her EC was green (actually she wore coloured contact lenses) and wore a chest length blonde wig, Lady Gaga aged like 25 years old, she greeted Yuuko, Ruber and Albus in English, "You all must be Yuuko, Ruber and Albus, that my manager mentioned and he will be here in a minute to bring a human skeleton maid."

"Yes, we are. How is everything? I hope some people don't condemn you a lot," replied Yuuko.

Ruber said, "Never mind, when they condemn they will be chopped alive by me."

"No unnecessary violence, sister. When they condemn you, you will get more famous fourfold or fivefold," answered Albus.

Lady Gaga said in very grateful mood, "Thank you for encouragement, Yuuko, Ruber and Albus, I feel like a loser in high school."

"Most of the entertainers are respecting you, so why feel like a loser?" asked Albus. Takuto cried, Ruber took out a baby bottle full of milk from her bag and gave Takuto to suck the bottle full of milk. Lady Gaga asked, "Whose son is that?"

"I am just his godmother, his mother killed by an insane man," replied Yuuko.

Lady Gaga said in compassion, "That must be sad, shall I donate to you just a few hundred dollars?"

"That won't be necessary, since I am a friend of his mother (Yuuko was lying)," answered Yuuko. Elmdon and Bonehilda walked along the corridors to meet Lady Gaga, Yuuko, Ruber and Albus. Elmdon wore a musician conductor's full suit; his hair was red and Einstein-like hairstyle, he had a thick moustache like the 18-century French, he looked like the age of 40. Bonehilda was a human skeleton wore the French maid dress that length was to the knee except for the shoes and socks. She also wore a white fillet (came with the French maid dress) on her skull, but she did not have hair. "Yuuko, Ruber and Albus, are you ready to get going? It is time for Syaoran and the gang teleport this world soon," said Elmdon.

Lady Gaga asked, "How am I suppose to go in public? My fans will be insane and overwhelm me."

"Never mind about that, Bonehilda will cast an invisible spell on you and her," answered Ruber as Bonehilda's jawbone chattering and the hands raised up, set apart and both palms face outward. A light shone on Lady Gaga and Bonehilda, they became invisible in front of Yuuko, Ruber, Albus and Elmdon. Takuto finished the milk and Albus took the baby bottle from him, Takuto fell asleep Albus put in Ruber's bag, "Let's go and charge my shop," said Yuuko. All of them walked to a place only a shop with wooden fence, the rest of the neighbourhood were high-rise buildings. The entrance to the shop was an opening space in a fence, the side of both entrance had a crescent moon on top of the fence and the shop's exterior design like mixture of different architecture, top of the shop had a gold crescent moon. Yuuko entered first, then the rest entered, Marudashi and Morodashi (マルダシとモロダシ, meaning in Japanese, streaking and flashing, better shorten their names into Maru and Moro) opened the door, both of them got surprised, Maru had a floor length blue curly hair in pigtails while Moro had a chin length pink bob cut with odango (お団子, ox horn) hairstyle. Maru wore impish European clothing with short pants and a little devil wings on her back waist, Moro wore angelic European dress with a red ribbon tied on her waist and had a little wings on her back waist. "Yuuko is back! Yuuko is back! Ruber and Albus brought Yuuko back!" exclaimed Maru and Moro in unison.

Yuuko said to Maru and Moro while handled Takuto to them, "Please put Takuto into the room for him to sleep."

"Okay," answered Maru and Moro as they took Takuto from Yuuko's arms and went inside of the shop. Lady Gaga and Bonehilda became visible when Bonehilda snapped her bony fingers, Lady Gaga said, "So this is the place? It is very esoteric."

Watanuki appeared at the side of the shop, he wore spectacles and weird blue Chinese traditional changshan, 長衫, Watanuki said in gladness in any languages (due to Mokona Modoki's ability to translate any languages), "You are back, Yuuko! Who are these people?"

"Elmdon and I devised a plan for here, Ruber and Albus will be the sealers of infinite loop, Bonehilda will be the summoner of chaos magic, Lady Gaga will be the dancer for tonight," replied Yuuko.

"I am still confuse, what are you want to do?"

"Syaoran and the gang will be coming here soon, I can feel it," said Yuuko as the sky opened a dimensional portal that stick to the earth and opened out. There were Tsubasa, Kurogane, white Mokona Modoki, モコナモドキ and Fay D. Flowrite, Tsubasa was looked like 14 years old, Tsubasa had brown hair and brown EC, Syaoran wore black turtle neck and sleeveless T-shirt, white pants and dirty brown cloak with hood. Kurogane, 黒鋼, wore black samurai clothing with red rims including belt, black cloak with hood and a weird helmet (helmet that protect the forehead and chin only), he looked not more than 25 years old. White Mokona (Shorten name for Mokona Modoki) named Soel and name came from Old Norse rune, Sowilo, the black Mokona named Larg and name came from Old Norse rune, Laguz. Both of Mokona had round head with body, long rabbit like legs and large ears. Soel had a red crystal earring on its left end of the ear and a red gem on its forehead while Larg had a blue crystal on its right end of the ear and a blue gem on its forehead. Fay looked like 23 years old; Fay had blonde hair and blue EC, Fay also wore white wizard clothing (The modern wizard clothing, not medieval wizard clothing) and white priestly cloak with hood. Lady Gaga looked at Tsubasa and said, "Today is your lucky day and let the ceremony begins!"

"Huh? What ceremony?" asked Tsubasa.

Ruber replied as Albus disappeared, "Just stay here while my sister, Albus summon Princess Tsubasa, here will be a big surprise."

"What is going on with these people? Watanuki, did you plan it?" asked Fay.

Watanuki answered, "Not me, I don't know what the hell they doing. (Bonehilda took out a feather duster and tickled Watanuki), hey, stop it! What is wrong with you bony maid? (Continued laughing)"

"You all can come out now, all strings instruments and Cherry de Cherry Blossom," said Elmdon as all strings instruments and Cherry appeared. Cherry was the head dryad of Cherry Blossom; all twelve head dryads formed 'The Twelve Dryads Union'. All head dryads had the same distinctive features: wore white robe, no shoes or slippers, they had purple EC. Cherry's hair were branches of pink cherry blossom as long as chest length, Cherry said to Elmdon, "Miss me? (Touching her cherry blossom flowers and took out her right hand for Elmdon to kiss her hand)"

"Yes, (kissing Cherry's hand)" said Elmdon. Princess Tsubasa along with Albus appeared, Princess Tsubasa was looked like 14 years old, she had brown EC and brown chin length bob cut hair (only both of her front sidelocks are shoulder length), Princess Tsubasa wore a European dress looked like the Arabian dancer because of the rim had shinny coins. Tsubasa said to Albus, "Why you bring her along? I haven't found the clones two new bodies."

"I know, but they will soon have new bodies," replied Albus. Elmdon conducted the musical instruments to play 'Bad Romance' including Cherry playing a violin while Lady Gaga removed her coat and singing the song. Every male except Elmdon got shocked and jaw opened widely by Lady Gaga sexy body and singing, Princess Tsubasa, Larg, Soel, Maru, Moro and Yuuko were watching very enlighten. Funny, Watanuki did not shocked at Yuuko and Jorougumo, 女郎蜘蛛, spider prostitute, sexy bodies and dancing, maybe Lady Gaga was very sexy after all. When the singing was starting, Bonehilda's jawbone chattering like saying a spell incantation while Ruber and Albus took out each hologram for let everybody can see what was the spell incantation, Ruber's hologram revealed in Japanese while Albus's hologram revealed in Latin (I think Fay can understand this). Let me type this nonsense spell in Latin:

Eris Discordia, aliquam pariat chaos stultum insanum perde tempore create loop Fei Reed Wong, ut est Tsubasa Li et Princeps Tsubasa dolorem. Producam memoriam clone Principis Tsubasa. (Bonehilda, Ruber and Albus chanting very slowly this verse until Lady Gaga finished singing)

After the music ceased, there appeared a deck of Tarot next to where Yuuko sitting. The Tarot looked pinkish, the back of each card with four white feathers pointing the four sides and a white feather pointing up (The feathers have red weird symbols). Yuuko took them and looked, Princess Tsubasa out of her curiosity and asked Yuuko, "What are these cards?"

"These cards are your clone's memories, they were merge together into a deck of 78 cards by Eris and Kikuri," answered Yuuko.

"But they are useless, since my clone doesn't have a body."

"Later, because we also need Syaoran Li's clone to make a completion," said Yuuko as all the males remain puzzling after shocked. They asking each other of puzzled because of blackout and they did not recall any Lady Gaga's singing. Tsubasa or 'Syaoran' Li noticed Yuuko holding the pinkish cards and suspected something funny going on, Bonehilda talked to Tsubasa through telepathy (Bonehilda cannot talk unless telepathy or someone gave her a voice), "Those cards are memories of the clone of Princess Tsubasa, but we can't make her a new body until your clone's memories in our hand."

"When will that be?" asked Tsubasa. (When I did not put Princess, it means Tsubasa Li, quite confusing with two characters have identical names)

"Tonight, of course, we wouldn't waste too much time," answered Bonehilda through telepathy. Now Cherry called in another head dryad from 'The Twelve Dryads Union', Ula de Tulip, Ula's hair were bundles of purple tulips as long as chest length. Ula said to Cherry as both of them doing friendship kiss (Not romantic kiss, most people misunderstand this kiss as romantic kiss, this kiss is like I kiss your left cheek and you kiss my right cheek then the other side), "What a pleasant surprise! Luckily Rose is not here, if not she will ruin the whole ceremony in her so-called romantic couple love."

"You are right, still remember that she set Jeremia Ho into gay love, quite funny, Jeremia declined that he did gay love," said Cherry as Lady Gaga going to start her next song. Coming up next of what memories of Princess Sakura (the clone) contain? How did they bring both clones alive? What is the price for bring clones alive? Maybe not, because Yuuko, Mother Teresa and the Addams family paid a very large sum of expenses and money, the money is £7,913,512,463,000 or maybe larger for people who need it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now Yuuko reading one of the memories of Princess Sakura that were in 78 cards form. I will list some of the cards' names: 'My Original' had the image of Princess Tsubasa, 'My Love' had the image of Syaoran the clone, exactly identical as Tsubasa, 'My Creator' had the image of Fei Wong, an evil Chinese had a monocle and wore ancient Chinese rich furry clothing, etc. Lady Gaga changed her clothes into a European modern dress that can see her breasts, Elmdon conducted the musical instruments and Cherry to play 'Eh, Eh (Nothing Else Can I Say)' while Lady Gaga singing the song. This time, all the males except Elmdon fainted instead of shocked by Lady Gaga's singing and dancing, funny, the first reaction was shocked and the second reaction was fainted, hmm… what's next? Females, Larg and Soel loved the song very much. Bonehilda (Bonehilda cannot speak, so it was jawbone chattering only), Ruber and Albus chanting the spell incantation in Latin slowly until Lady Gaga finished singing, Ruber and Albus let out the translation in hologram, now the spell:

Eris Discordia, aliquam pariat chaos stultum insanum perde tempore create loop Fei Reed Wong, ut est Tsubasa Li et Princeps Tsubasa dolorem. Producam memoriam clone Tsubasa Li. Sit spes omnis qui iacentes tueri corporaliter, et animi, et spirituale detrimentum.

Another deck of Tarot appeared next to where Yuuko sitting after the music ceased. These Tarot cards looked brownish, the back of each card was the same as Princess Sakura the clone's cards. Yuuko thought when the brown deck of cards appeared: What about the third song? What will be summoning?

All the males woke up and kept wondering what happened, Tsubasa asked Yuuko when he noticed the new deck of brown cards, "What are these deck of cards?"

"Your clone's memories, we are going to bring bodies for yours and Princess Tsubasa," replied Yuuko.

"When?"

"After Lady Gaga dancing and singing for the third song," replied Yuuko as Lady Gaga went into the shop to change her clothing and wig. Albus went into the shop to carry Takuto out, Yuuko sat in front of the Japanese paper screen door of the shop after they sat on chairs provided by Ruber for watching Lady Gaga dancing and singing. Albus took out Takuto, Takuto became popular due to Princess Tsubasa, Tsubasa, Larg and Soel kept playing with him and exclaimed these two common words: "So adorable!"

"Who is this baby? Where he was from?" exclaimed Watanuki.

Yuuko answered, "I run somebody's errand to look after the baby, stop asking so much silly questions since the first time we met. (Yuuko took out a mallet from her Victorian dress and knocked Watanuki's head, Watanuki knock out, KO)"

Lady Gaga came out from the Japanese paper screen door; she changed her wig into blonde jaw length bob cut hair and clothing into white undies, Watanuki regained consciousness. Elmdon conducted the musical instruments and Cherry to play 'Alejandro' while Lady Gaga dancing and singing the song. All the males except Elmdon and Takuto were not shocked or fainted but… a little too excited, their excitement made them nose bleeding, Watanuki bleed the most. Females, Larg and Soel including Takuto enjoying the song and they except Takuto throwing flowers to Lady Gaga, Bonehilda, Ruber and Albus chanting spell incantation in Latin slowly until Lady Gaga finished singing. Albus and Ruber let out the incantation in hologram but when whole three songs played and sang, nobody seeing it except Yuuko, Ruber and Albus, the spell going the same incantation like previously but a little longer:

Eris Discordia, aliquam pariat chaos stultum insanum perde tempore create loop Fei Reed Wong, ut est Tsubasa Li et Princeps Tsubasa dolorem. Producam memoriam clone Tsubasa Li. Sit spes omnis qui iacentes tueri corporaliter, et animi, et spirituale detrimentum. Ora Domina Eris Discordia, auxilium entia credebant in te.

After the music ceased, a gold hexagram appeared, Yuuko examined it for a while, Yuuko said, "I know whose memories are inside this… It is Xing Huo. (星火, Fei Wong's assistant and also betrayed him)"

"The villian! I wonder why the clones need to help her?" said Kurogane after all males regained from the 'excitement until nose bleeding' effect.

"Because she helped you and wanted to overturn Fei Wong Reed, but killed by him and she transformed into a gold hexagram to Tartarus to maintain her memories in hope of somebody with give her a new body. Xing Huo is the only created with a soul, a tiny mistake that Fei Wong was put a pedal of cherry blossom instead of a sprig of mints; the other one, Kyle Rondart did not have soul or emotion," replied Yuuko as Cherry and Ula gave Yuuko a branch of cherry blossom and a stalk of tulip from their hair. Yuuko asked all of them to move away when Yuuko wanted to make a magic circle in the middle, Yuuko used a stick to draw a unicursal hexagram and a hand of Eris, Yuuko put a branch of cherry blossom and a stalk of tulip in the middle of unicursal hexagram, she also put the pinkish deck in the middle of the hand of Eris. Yuuko carried Takuto in the middle of both symbols while Ruber and Albus standing side of both symbols, Bonehilda's jawbone chattered, the flowers and the pinkish deck disappeared. There appear a person had the same features as Princess Tsubasa including clothing; she introduced herself as Princess Sakura, the clone of Princess Tsubasa.

"Thank you for giving a new body, Yuuko," Princess Sakura thanked Yuuko.

Yuuko replied, "Don't thank me, if you want, thanks this baby I am carrying."

"I didn't know he can do that," said Fay.

Yuuko answered, "He is a human-vampire-phoenix-dragon-fairy-unicorn hybrid, quite rare and powerful. (Everybody except Ruber, Albus, Bonehilda, Elmdon and Lady Gaga got a shocked when they heard that) I want to give Syaoran Li a new body, ready the spell procedure."

Cherry and Ula put their flowers in the middle of the hand of Eris while Princess Sakura put the brownish deck in the middle of the unicursal hexagram. Ruber, Albus and Yuuko remained in their position; Bonehilda snapped her right bony hand, both the flowers and brownish deck disappeared into thin air. There appear a person had the same features as Tsubasa Li including clothing; he introduced himself as Syaoran Li, the clone of Tsubasa Li. Syaoran had a heart because the flowers made a heart, he joined the others, Lady Gaga went into the shop again to change back into her long black coat and chest length wig. Syaoran and Sakura asked Yuuko in unison, "How about Xing Hou?"

"I will do it right now, start the spell procedure," answered Yuuko as Cherry put her cherry blossom in the middle of the hand of Eris while Ula put her tulip in the middle of unicursal hexagram, Syaoran put the gold hexagram in front of Yuuko and Takuto. Bonehilda snapped both of her bony hands in the Addams family style, the flowers and the hexagram disappeared as usual. A Chinese lady like the age of 24 years old, she had a black curly waist length with odango hairstyle, she wore a red lipstick and crimson cheongsam (旗袍, qi pao in Chinese Mandarin, AKA Mandarin gown). Watanuki exclaimed in the same stupid way when he saw something special, "Who is this?"

"She is Xing Huo, you idiot, you forgotten about her as Fei Wong's assistant," replied Yuuko as she gave Albus to cribble and took out the mallet once more to knock him down. Lady Gaga came out of the shop with her long black coat and chest length wig, Lady Gaga said to the gang of Tsubasa, "I am going back to the studio and I want to sing one last song before we depart."

"Okay," answered Princess Tsubasa and Princess Sakura. Elmdon conducted the musical instruments and Cherry to play 'Born This Way' while Lady Gaga singing the song. All of them enjoyed the song and not a single male had any actions of over-exicited, stunned or shocked, I think the males like her song right now. Watanuki awoke and heard the song, he gone gaga of singing all Lady Gaga songs (gaga means in market English term: crazy or insane). After Lady Gaga sang the song, Lady Gaga wished Tsubasa, Princess Tsubasa and their clones good luck and blessing, all the musical instruments hidden away. Lady Gaga and Bonehilda became invisible when Elmdon said, "Hunga! Hunga!"

Elmdon, Lady Gaga and Bonehilda walked back to the studio, Cherry and Ula disappeared as Elmdon walked back to the studio, Watanuki still in the gaga mode of singing, Yuuko gave each of the gangs a device with a red button and said, "Say any place or world you want to go, then click that shinny red button. Be sure to visit us sometimes, our world called Remoire world."

"We will, Clow country," replied Tsubasa, Princess Tsubasa and their clones in unison as they clicked the red button and disappeared, Kurogane said, "Ancient Japan" as clicked the red button and teleported away.

Fay said, "I have no place to stay."

"You? Hmm… maybe you can stay with the two female vampire-werewolf-demon hybrid warriors in Remoire world; they mostly follow Her Highness or His Highness command to somewhere part of the universe or accompany His Highness and Her Highness, their rest day will be vacation with the Addams family in some dangerous world, would you like to stay there?" asked Yuuko.

"What are the names of His Highness and Her Highness in your world?"

"They are two kings and queens, because the queens are identical twins. The most rare identical twins conditions: identical twins with two different hair colours. (Actually it is true according to science, two different skin colours also rare but not too rare like two different hair colours) My world considered twins in royalty are lucky, not like your world's belief. The kings named Taka Sukunami and Nathaniel Kurebayashi, the queens named Marilyn Adal and Ai Adal. (Yuuko looked at her weird watch that the all the hands moving anticlockwise, the minute hand face 3 while the hour hand face 7) Oh… I have an appointment to stop an insane Death from making more dead people. (She faced the insane Watanuki still singing, Maru and Moro wanted to wake Watanuki but no use) Watanuki! (Ruber gave Yuuko her red aluminium bat with the marker pen words "斬鉄剣" pronounced Zantetsukun in Japanese and Jan Tie Jian in Chinese Mandarin means: the sword that cuts metal or iron 鉄 have two meaning in English, in Asian legend like the Excalibur in Arthurian legend, Yuuko use that to knock Watanuki four times and he awoke, she gave back the bat to Ruber) I am going to stop an insane Death from killing too many people, bye, Fay, follow Ruber and Albus, they will take you there," said Yuuko as she cribbled Takuto and disappeared into thin air.

Watanuki asked, "What happened? Where is everybody? What Death?"

"You are such ignorant person," said Ruber in her grumpy tone.

Maru and Moro kept repeating "ignorant person" to Watanuki. Albus said to Fay, "Let's go."

Ruber, Albus, Xing Hou and Fay disappeared in a flash as Maru and Moro said to them, "Bye, bye. See you next time."

Watanuki thought, "What a crazy way Yuuko entered my shop with a bunch of weird people and changing people's life."

Meanwhile, Yuuko and Takuto watching the racing at McKinley Speedway in the morning, Yuuko heard what Watanuki said in Japan, she screamed to Watanuki in telepathy, "I can hear that."

Watanuki hit by an invisible blast of scream that make him unconscious. Back to McKinley Speedway, she and Takuto saw a Death watching the racing track; Death was a personification of death, it wore a black rope with hood and carrying a large scythe on his right hand, the bony hands and skull can be seen. Nobody can see it except Yuuko and Takuto unless they have ghost visions, Takuto just a baby but wanted to use his mind to stop Death's invisible death icy grips. Somebody touched Yuuko's shoulder, Yuuko turned around, it was Gomez Addams and he was like the age of forty, he had sports slicked-black hair and a pencil moustache, he wore a necktie to his black chalk-stripe suit. Gomez Addams said to Yuuko, "Hi, Yuuko, what are you doing? That is quite a baby you adopt. Playing game of Death or pinball game with Death? My wife will be here in a minute."

Morticia Addams appeared from the food stall and holding a box of popcorn, Morticia had a pale skin like a vampire and a long black chest length hair; Morticia wore a black tight gothic dress and red lipstick. Morticia said to Yuuko, "Hello, Yuuko, what you doing here? Thinking of defeat that Death over there?"

"I am thinking defeat that Death and maybe your help will be fine," replied Yuuko. (The Addams family already knew Takuto because Yuuko sent e-mail about him and Bonehilda also told them) Coming up next of how Gomez, Morticia, Yuuko and Takuto defeat this Death from overkilling? I wondered who are the survivors from here?


End file.
